Heero's Birthday!
by ChaosMagician86
Summary: After Wufei's Birthday being such a success, I've decided to make a series! For those who like it, yay! Well, this will be a bit more violent than the other birthday. Of course, it IS Heero... He's turning 6!
1. Minions Minions Everywhere!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own Heero. Even though I wish I did. Heehee. This is the first installment of "Heero's Birthday" Enjoy! There's not really much to say about it, besides the fact that I'll try to make it somewhat humorous. I don't know if I can top "Wufei's Birthday", but I damn well better try!  
  
*When the type is in bold, it means Trowa and/or his family are talking through chalkboards.  
  
Heero- "I do not want a party. I am not a 'party animal'. The only animal I may be classified as is a mammal of the not partying variety."  
  
Heero's Mom- Crosses her arms, then pulls out a gun pointing it to his head. "Your mission is to have a party and invite your friends. You will have a good time, understood?"  
  
Heero- Bows slightly. "Yes. Mission accepted. I will invite my friends. I will have a good time to the best of my ability."  
  
Heero's Dad- "Excellent, son. Remember. Cause lots of misery and pain. It will be a very good party. Don't forget to wash the blood stains out of your shirt."  
  
Heero- "Yes, father."  
  
~At the Winner Household.~  
  
Random Minion #37- "Master Quatre! Mail for you, sir!" Bows to little cute Quatre, who smiles and takes the letter eagerly.  
  
Quatre- "Thanks Random Minion #37!" Random Minion #37 bows and runs back out the way he came. "Hm, what could this be?" He opens the letter and tries desperately to read it. "You are. can't read that.. To my. can't read that. Come. can't read that either. MOM!"  
  
Quatre's Mom- Walks into Quatre's room and reads it for him. "You are invited to my party of bloodshed. Please come. It would be much appreciated. Signed Heero Yuy. Well, isn't that nice?"  
  
Quatre- "Okay!! I'm gonna go get ready!" His minions begin to pack up his stuff.  
  
~At the Chang Household.~  
  
Wufei- "When will my. reflection show. Who I am inside?."  
  
Wufei's Mom- "Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter."  
  
Wufei's Dad- "Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part?." Pauses the movie and goes to get the mail. Comes back and hands Wufei a letter.  
  
Wufei- "Hn." Opens it and stares at it for a couple seconds. ".I can't read this."  
  
Wufei's Mom- "It says. I think. You are invited to my party of bloodshed. Please come. It would be much appreciated. Signed, Heero Yuy."  
  
Wufei's Dad- "Well, go get ready. You can't dishonor them by not accepting it."  
  
Wufei- Bows and walks quietly upstairs to get ready. Poor Wufei has no minions to help him.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Barton Household.~  
  
Trowa- Mother. This just came for me in the mail. He shakes the letter a little bit. It's asking if I can go to Heero's birthday party. May I?  
  
Trowa's Mom- Of course, Trowa. Do you need a ride? He nods quietly. Alright then. Go get ready and I will take you.  
  
Trowa- I hope they don't try to make me speak again. I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment.  
  
Trowa's Mom- Turning around and facing him. You can speak when you're ready. Just remember we always love you, even if you don't speak with your chalkboard anymore. They embrace.  
  
Trowa- Thanks mom. He runs upstairs to get ready. Trowa doesn't have any minions either. Poor Trowa.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Maxwell Apartment.~  
  
Duo- "Mom! Mom! Oh. Guess she had to work late again. Well, I can always walk." Looks down at the letter. He could only decipher the words 'Heero' and 'party' which automatically means food. He runs up to his room and grabs some sugar, kool-aid, and a backpack. "This time. I won't have to rely on Heero for the kool-aid." Poor Duo doesn't have any minions to help. Poor Duo.  
  
............To be continued............  
  
KChan- Poor Duo. I'm playing this to the series, so Duo is an orphan. He kinda has this thing where he pretends his mom is at work all the time. It's actually the only really sad part in this story. We'll learn more about that in later chapters though. Keep reading! Keep reviewing! I love it!!! 


	2. I Hate You All

Disclaimer: Sorry! Trowa's chalkboard writing kinda didn't come out in the fanfic. Whoopsies. Well, I'll just write he was using the chalkboard. ^^;; Well, Since you all have been sooooooo awesome about reviewing. Your reward is another chapter! Yay! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I'm trying my best.  
  
Heero's Mom- Glances at her watch "Your guests are very rude. They're quite late. I made sure to specify the exact time."  
  
Heero- "Yes. All the more reason to cancel this stupid party."  
  
Heero's Mom- Glares "And disappoint the lemmings? I think not."  
  
~The doorbell rings~  
  
Heero- ".Joy." Sighs heavily and opens the door.  
  
Quatre- "Hi, Heero! Happy birthday!" He embraces Heero  
  
Heero- "GAH! I've been contaminated!. Again!" He falls over twitching.  
  
Random Minion #79- Brings in Quatres many bags and Heeros present.  
  
Quatre- Squeeks "Thanks, Random Minion #79!"  
  
Random Minion #79- "You're welcome, Mr.Quatre!" He runs out of the house  
  
Heero- "Welcome, Quatre. Your mission is to enjoy yourself and try not to act too happy."  
  
Quatre- Runs up to Heero's Mom "Hi, Mrs.Heero's Mom!"  
  
Heero's Mom- Steps away ".He will be the first to die."  
  
~The doorbell rings again~  
  
Heero- ".Joy." Swings open the door again  
  
Duo- "Hi, Heero! It's me Duo, and do you have any kool-aid because last time you didn't give me any and I think I want some because I haven't really eaten much today 'cause mom's at work and stuff and I'm really hungry and SUGAR!"  
  
Heero- Prepares to slam the door closed but his mother stops him.  
  
Heero's Mom- "Don't be rude. yet."  
  
Duo- "So, where's the kool-aid, Heero?" He bounces around happily  
  
Heero- Glaring again "Knave. We still must ration the kool-aid."  
  
~Wufei steps through the open door looking tired and cranky~  
  
Wufei- To his mother "Why am I here? I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home and sleep! I wanna watch Mulan! Take me hooooome!"  
  
Wufei's Mom- Says something in Chinese and shoves him through the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Wufei- Weepingly "No. I-I. sniff. I don't wanna be at this stupid party."  
  
Heero's Mom- "And we don't particularly want you here, either."  
  
Wufei- Runs to a corner to sob while Heero's Mom snickers innocently.  
  
Heero- Smirking "Now, mother. That wasn't nice."  
  
~The doorbell rings once more, and our last guest arrives.~  
  
Heero- ".Joy." Opens the door boredly  
  
Trowa- Holds up his chalkboard "Hi Heero. Nice of you to invite me."  
  
Heero- ".I can't read, knave."  
  
Heero's Mom- Reads it off for everyone.  
  
Heero- Under his breath ".I hate you all."  
  
Quatre- "So, when's dinner?"  
  
Duo- "YEAH! Food food food food foody food food!" Bounces around excitedly  
  
Heero- "Why me.?"  
  
KChan- Well, that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned, more chaos is destined to ensue!  
  
Heero- I hate you all.  
  
KChan- Now that's not the way to get reviews! Eheehee. Please review! Or no more chapters!  
  
Heero- Snicker. You don't have to review. She has no life, she'll update anyway.  
  
KChan- OoooooooooHHHH!!! I will NOT! 


End file.
